A coffee maker has become a popular appliance to most families to brew their coffee. The coffee maker current on the market uses an O-ring 63 between a base 61 and a tank 62 with bolts and nuts to seal a heating chamber 6, as shown in FIG. 3. In order to achieve the sealing purpose, the inner diameter of the O-ring 63 must be smaller than the top inner edge of the tank 62, and a user has to pull the O-ring 63 to be fastened. This pulling may deform the O-ring and cause leakage.
In view of the above-mentioned shortcomings, a renovated coffee maker sealing structure has derived.